I'd Hit That
by FinalFallenFantasy
Summary: Seifer's just found something that he believes will scar him for life. But will it?... Or will it be a pleasant surprise?


**AN:** Word vomit; completely word vomit. And if you don't like boyxboy, Seiner, oneshots, fanfiction or fanfic findout why are you here in the first place? Anyway, if you hate any of the above, don't read. Otherwise go right on and enjoy, endure and sail merrily on the high seas.

Seifer strode into the small space that he knew the Chicken Wuss and his three friends usually occupied. He was looking unusually pale and was clutching a sheaf of white paper in his right hand, so tightly that it was crumpling slightly.

"Chicken Wuss!" he called. There was no reply. "Chicken Wuss get out here right now!" still nothing. He hated having to do this. "Hayner if you don't get your sorry ass out of wherever you're hiding right now, I'm gonna take you down to Tram Common and pull your pants down on top of one of the buildings and leave you there for all to see!"

"And how were you planning on doing that if you didn't know where I was, dumbass?" Seifer whipped around to see Hayner leaning against the wall, arms crossed and a scowl ready on his face.

"Was this your idea?" Seifer waved the paper in Hayner's face. The smaller blonde rolled his eyes.

"You really think I can read it going at that speed? Or were you not planning on telling me what it is?" Seifer growled a low curse and shoved the paper into Hayner's hands, stepping back and watching him expectantly. He watched as those pretty brown eyes devoured the writing on the page, the boy's expression steadily changing from amused and condescending to shocked and pale.

"What the fuck? Did you write this?" he demanded, throwing the paper back at Seifer, his eyes wide but still glaring. Seifer sighed impatiently.

"Would I really have come here just to find out if you wrote it if I did?"

"Maybe you're a schizophrenic." Hayner muttered.

"Maybe you should shut up while you still have an unbroken mouth." Seifer returned coolly. "Look, if you don't believe me, come with me." He grabbed the younger boy's skinny wrist, once again wondering how someone so sticklike could ever have won a fight against him.

"What the- where are we going?" Hayner demanded.

"The cyber café." Seifer replied shortly, still dragging the shorted teen after him.

"." Seifer informed Hayner as he sat in front of one of the numerous screens in the café. Hayner quickly typed it in and clicked 'search'. "Jeez, it's disgusting even saying it… SeiferXHayner." Seifer winced slightly at hearing his own voice saying that. Hayner cringed as he typed it in, pressing the 'go' button and waiting while the page loaded.

"Hey how come you found it, then?" he asked, swinging back on his chair. "If you actually have to search for it."

"I was actually just wondering if there was any RaiXFuu out there. I mean, she'd never date him; he's dumb as a brick. Besides, I was bored. This just appeared cos it's got a kissing scene between them."

"And- holy shit!" Hayner's eyes bulged slightly as he scrolled down the page. "There's three pages of the stuff!"

"Uh huh." Seifer nodded, sighing. "Our reputation has just been shattered.

"Like a mirror…" Hayner added, eyes still fixed on the screen. "Hey, what do the letters stand for? Y'know, M, T, K+"

"They're ratings… Mature, Teen, basically PG and U."

"Hang on… they write… Jeez, hang on." Hayner quickly clicked on an 'M' rated fic. Scrolling down, he gagged. "God, they write _porn_ about us!" he hissed.

"Mmhm." Seifer closed his eyes, not wanting to look at the barrage of words that would produce the mental images he _never_ wanted to see again. _Too late…_ He found now, once he'd actually had time to calm down from the pure shock of finding this kind of writing on the internet, that the images weren't actually all that unpleasant. Glancing surreptitiously at Hayner, his quick eyes took in the smaller boy's lanky frame, long, almost graceful hands and swan's neck; his large, soft brown eyes and small, full mouth. He wouldn't mind kissing him. Or more. But it didn't matter anyway, because there was no way that could happen. Not that he wanted it to, anyway. It was just idle speculation. But as he thought of all those words in his hand, describing so explicitly what the 'author' thought they were doing to each other, he couldn't help feeling the stirrings of an arousal. _Dammit, Seifer, think with your brain, not your dick._ The smarter part of his mind snapped. He shook his head irritably. He would _not_ start having those kinds of thoughts about his worst enemy. Nuh-uh.

In silence, they walked away from the cyber café, each lost to his own thoughts. _Dammit, why'd I have to find those fanfics? Now I can't help but be turned on by that scrawny kid. Jeez, I'm having dirty thoughts about _Chicken Wuss, _of all people. _Glancing surreptitiously at the shorter blonde, Seifer's eyes were drawn to those soft lips. He suddenly wondered acutely what it would feel like to hear that voice moaning his name, that cute face pink and sweaty and twisted in ecstasy. Immediately his mentally slapped himself. Why was he even thinking about it? But from the faint blush that was spreading across Hayner's face, he was either thinking along the same lines or had developed telepathy. As they entered the back alley, Seifer suddenly growled,

"Oh fuck it." And slammed Hayner into the wall, pressing their mouths together hard enough to hurt. Parting Hayner's lips with his tongue, he held the smaller boy in place while he fully explored every recess of the other's mouth. He wasn't overly surprised to feel the Chicken Wuss kissing him back, but it still made him gasp. He pulled away slightly, then returned, easing his lips over Hayner's more gently, taking more time to commit the shape of his rival's mouth to memory. He felt skinny arms slide around his neck and long fingers tangle in his blonde hair, lightly scraping his scalp as he pushed Hayner up against the wall harder, eliciting a surprised gasp from the smaller boy. He thought later that it must have been that gasp that really set him off. As it was, he let his hands creep up Hayner's shirt, relishing the feel of the younger teen's smooth skin against his fingertips. But it was only when he felt Hayner's hands slipping his coat and short tank top down around his shoulders that he realised how far they were going to end up going. And he didn't mind; after reading those lemon fanfics, he could think of nothing but actually screwing the boy in his arms.

Afterwards, when Hayner was leaning against the wall, panting, and Seifer was still pressed against him, slowly, languidly leaving another lovebite on the shorter blonde's pale throat and everything was hot and sweaty and delicious, he briefly wondered how they'd gone from fighting that morning to having sex in semi-public (did a deserted alley count?). He hadn't even known Hayner was gay. Or bi. But he was damn glad he was. He straightened to kiss Hayner's mouth again, softly moving his lips over the smaller boy's. When their lips parted, Hayner's eyes were slowly drooping shut and he leaned forwards to rest his head in the crook of Seifer's neck, where it joined his shoulder.

"I love you, Seifer…" Seifer immediately froze with a sharp gasp. Turning his head to stare at the boy wrapped around him, he felt his heart beat faster. Then the younger blonde shot straight back up again, almost bashing his head against the wall. "Um… I mean-!" Seifer quickly cut him off with another long, slow kiss.

"I think I might love you a bit, too, Chicken Wuss." Hayner stared at him before smiling and wrapping his arms around Seifer's neck to draw him into another kiss.

"… Anyway, then he said that-" Hayner had suddenly pulled back and almost hit his head against the wall, his eyes widening along with Seifer's as they recognised the voices that were coming closer.

"Oh shi-" Seifer abruptly released Hayner and they quickly scrabbled to pull their clothes back on.

"Yeah, I know. And guess what? Oh my fucking God!" Seifer winced and slowly looked up, in scary unison with the shorter blond.

"Um… hi, guys…" Hayner started lamely. _Oh, god… How are we gonna get out of this one?_

**AN:** Heheheh I noticed I couldn't find any of the 'fanfic findout' sort of fanfiction for Seifer/Hayner and got the inexplicable urge to write one. Bwahahaha I'm so terrible for the cliché fanfics. ^^ So, good, bad, terrible or 'burn-in-the-flames-of-Hell-feel-my-wrath' awful? My oneshot is over! Sorry no lemon. No sexy stuffs for joo.


End file.
